


i hate myself

by AstroZone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DeYeet, M/M, What Have I Done, every author has their crackfic ik but also like i think i scarred myself, logdate, pattern - Freeform, reemie, remoose, rowoman, this is a joke i swear, voregil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroZone/pseuds/AstroZone
Summary: Me: i amuse myself sometimes with things like 'vorgil'Me: voregil if you're into thatFriend (TiredPanAndNotAFan): Once I wrote a whole thing with "rowoman"Friend [about "voregil"]: OH GOD WHYMe: ffsfdksj voregil and rowomanFriend: Oh god whyyyMe: i have the urge to write an entirely satirical fic ft. voregil and rowoman nowFriend: Actually please do
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43





	i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so sorry

voregil wuz sad so he cut himself :((( bc he wuz sad and depressd. he put on hiz emo shirst and a big hoodie 2 hide de scars. he also wore rippedd geans bc he wuz vv emo.

“im so depressd” he sayd in the mirror b4 putting his emo makup on. he went outside n 2 the cafe bcuz he wuz board.

**(a/n hehe dis is where he meats rowoman XD)**

he walked in2 de cafe. when he got dere, he saw de most BEUTYFULL man he had ever seen!! he wuz sitting in de corner nd looking out de windowz.

voregil walked up 2 de counter. reemie hiz best fren wuz dere, nd he smild. “u have a crush on rowoman” he sayd. voregil blushed “hiz name is rowoman? wait, nu i dont!!!!! >o<” he sayd. reemie smorked.

“o plz, even de reader nows u do” reemie sayd. “wat r u talking about?” voregil askedd. “nuthin “ reemei sayd. voregil shurgged. “herez ur drink” reemie gave him hiz dronk. “go say hi 2 ur bf”. “hez not my bf!!!!!!!!” voregil sayd but did it newayz.

he walked 2 rowoman. rowoman lookd @ him n bluushed red. rowoman had prety green orbs. “h-h-h-h-hi” rowoman studdered.

**(a/n EEEE ITS HAPPENINGZ >W<)**

“im voregil” he sayd. rowoman blushd more. “ur preety” he sayd. voregil blushed vv red bcuz rowoman wuz hot. “no im not” he sayd. “yes u r” “no im not” “yes u r” “fine i am” voregil sayd. rowoman smiled.

**(a/n AAAAAA)**

“i luv u” rowoman sayd. voregil blushd. “u do?” he asked. “yes” rowoman sayd den kissed him. reemie sayd “YES!!!!!!! ME AND DE READERZ HAVE BEEN WATING 4EVR!!!”  **(lololol me 2 reemie. Reemie: shush itz happning/ ok ok sorry) **

both rwowman nd voregil blushd b3 kissnig againz. evry1 in de cafe clappped. evry1 came upz nd congratyoulated them. voregil blushd.

dey left de cafe. reemie shooted “uze protection!!!!!!” he sayd. rowoman nd voregil blushd. 

dey got 2 rowomans house. dey maked out for tirty minuets b4 rowoman pulled out a ringz. voregil gaspped.

“will u mary me” roman sayd. yes!! voregil sayd. dey kissd lotz hehe.

reemie jumpd out of ze cloest!!!!! “AW U GUYZ R SO CUTE!!!!!! EEE!! DE READERZ ND I WATED 2 LONG!!!” he sayd. dey blushd b4 going 2 de church 2 get marred.

dey got married. “but im a santanist” voregil sayd “me 2” rowoman sayd. dey got kicked out of de church 4 beng santanistz. dey laughedd.

“oh noez!!!” voregil sayd. “wat” rowoman sayd. “im havin ur child =>.<=” “:o” rowoman sayd. dey got 2 de hospidal. voregil had a bby gorl. “shez butyful” sayd rowoman “yes” sayd voregil. dey went home and did the thing  **(hehe u kno wat i mean ;))**

voregil vored rowoman. “owo dats hot” rowoman sayd. voregil likd hiz chests. rowoman blushd.

dey went bak 2 dere choild. “hi” she sayd. dey wer shoked. “im ze athor” she sayd.  **(who saw dat coming!!!! im so clever lolololololol) ** “wat” dey sayd.” dont wurry abt it” reemie sayd b44 fangorling. 

**DE ENDz!!!!!**

**Reemie: aw com on!!! u could have addd more :(**

**Me; shut up reemei**

**reemie: ok**

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you wanna read some actually good shit read my friend's book : https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/50331629
> 
> and here's my main fic which is 110% more serious: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140099/chapters/50310749  
(if you have any issues with the links tell me!)
> 
> i regret making this just as much as you regret reading it don't worry


End file.
